Muun
Muuns were a thin, tall humanoid species from the mineral-rich planet of Muunilinst, which was also the headquarters of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, the largest banking organization in the galaxy. Muuns were known throughout the galaxy for their excellent financial and mathematical skills, and, seeking economic stability, the Empire left Muuns exempted from their wide-spread non-human persecution, in order to utilize Muuns and their economic finesse. Biology, appearance and traits Muuns were tall and gaunt humanoid with thin bodies and elongated heads. They also had hairless pasty-white/pale pink skin, most likely because the vast majority of the species did not like traveling, even on-planet, and usually stayed indoors. Muuns also had tiny ears on the middle of the sides of their heads. In addition they had flat noses, and slim mouths. Muun voices often sound nasally, due to their small noses. Muuns had long arms and legs, making them appear very gaunt. They also had very thin waists and long, thin fingers. Members of the species also had three hearts, which may have contributed to a long life-span. Muuns were extremely intelligent, and both greedy and cautious when it came to business ventures. They were lured to profitable and vulnerable economic situations or opportunities, yet took long thought before committing themselves to a business deal. Muuns' talent with money stemmed from their extremely valuable mathematical and statistical skills. Muun children were known to calculate complex mathematical formulas as quickly as most adults of other species could. In addition to being greedy and cautious, Muuns also deemed themselves to be a reserved, mature species, capable of controlling their emotions, and deemed other species as immature, and felt no remorse in exploiting them, if need required them to do so. Muuns possessed a drive to compete with other races and even among themselves, which also contributed to higher rates of economic output anywhere Muuns were located. Muuns also had a fundamental respect for fairness and justice, however, and regarded a contract as almost a sacred trust. Muuns were known to always follow the letter of the law, though often not the spirit. Society and culture Muun society consisted of a strict class-hierarchy. Higher classes consisted of financiers, lawyers, engineers, and diplomats. The common Muuns rarely left the surface of their planet. Upward mobility for commoners was reserved for only the most gifted of children. Commoner children were tested rigorously, and if found of worthy skill or talent, they were allowed to enter a higher class. Muun culture, indeed, Muun life, revolved around economy and finance. Intense competition among co-workers encouraged economic growth, increased production, and superior work ethic. Since Muuns tended to shy away from fighting and physical pursuits, Muun society used alternative means for their planet's protection, using their vast financial resources to purchase massive floating defense platforms to defend their planet from attack. The InterGalactic Banking Clan (IGBC), a largely Muun-run organization, was known to utilize hired mercenaries to enforce their policies and collect payments and debts. Muun reliance on mathematics leaked over into their language, which was a collection of um and eh sounds of varying pitch, similar in some ways to Binary. Special Abilities Businessmen: At character creation only, Muun characters get 1D for every pip added to value, bureaucracy or business. Additionally, they get a +1D bonus to bargain rolls. Category:Races